


Дружба

by Atex



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mini, зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Дружба – понятие круглосуточное (с).





	Дружба

Дружить с Капитаном Америка было сложно. Особенно Тони Старку. Потому что… Потому что это Капитан Америка, ну! Он символ, он идеал. Безупречный, безукоризненный, бесстрашный и еще тысяча подобных эпитетов сверху. Дружить с настоящим героем поистине титанический труд, который взвалил на свои плечи Железный Человек.  
То ли дело Стив Роджерс. Улыбчивый, усердный, немного застенчивый, неприхотливый в быту и простой в общении. Ему нравится всё: новый мир, новый Нью-Йорк, новые книги, новая еда и Тони. Ему, правда, нравится Тони. И этот факт приводит в восторг! Нет, не Стива (для него дружба кажется естественной и логичной), а Тони.   
Иногда, гуляя вместе с Роджерсом по парку, он ловит себя на мысли, что до одурения счастлив. Счастлив от того, что просто идет по посыпанной гравием дорожке, от того, что солнце слепит даже через темные стекла очков, от того, что растаявшее мороженое капает на руку, и от того, что Стив шагает рядом и увлеченно рассказывает о какой-то новости, вычитанной в свежей нью-йоркской газете. И не важно, что Тони давно прочитал всю информацию в интернете (он всегда просматривает ленту новостей с утра и перед сном, и в течение дня), но ему важно, что говорит об этом друг, как видит это событие, почему посчитал нужным поделиться. И Старк улыбается, а потом выкидывает в ближайшую мусорку остатки мороженого, вытирает о край футболки перепачканную руку, снимает свои солнечные очки и надевает их на приостановившегося Стива. А потом весело смеется, наблюдая за его растерянной физиономией. И Тони совсем не боится, что Стив рассердится или обидится. Просто рассмеется в ответ и хлопнет по плечу. Дальше они пойдут, как ни в чем не бывало, Тони, жмурясь от яркого солнца, а Стив, невозмутимо поправляя очки на носу.   
Они могут гулять так до самого заката, если нет никаких дел. Могут пройти весь парк вдоль и поперек, забредая в самые отдаленные уголки. А могут просто сидеть на лавочке, рассматривая облака, и молчать.   
Очень редко Стив берет Тони за руку, но тот не возражает. Просто сжимает чужую ладонь в ответ. Кажется, что это простое прикосновение дает возможность почувствовать реальность происходящего. И тому и другому это жизненно необходимо.  
Тони думает о том, что очень легко быть другом Стиву Роджерсу и очень сложно Капитану Америка. Но он не готов отказаться ни от кого из них.


End file.
